Assorted Bath Salts
by Dark Fire
Summary: Cain muses about Riff while taking a bath. Then is involved in another murdermystery. Contains NC17 content!
1. Assorted Bath Salts

Disclaimer: I don't own God Child (Count Cain) or any of it's characters.

The light from the new blue and green stain glass window shown down threw the multi-colored glass to reflect blindingly a wave of colors that echoed throughout the white washed rooms. The previous window had to be replaced after Jacque Pierre of the famous Don Pierre lineage took a dive into the yard from it after having accidentally gotten into Count Cain's hallucinogenic poisons. His family had since claimed his mangled body and had graciously left the Count a great load of paperwork to fill out about the incident, leaving Riff busy all of this morning and all of last night as well. It was strange not having Riff hovering around him as he usually did. Even following him into the bathroom was considered normal between them.

He remembered the time that he had walked in on Riff bathing in one of the guest quarters. Of course Riff had to have been bathing at some point in time but the thought had never crossed Cain's mind as to when he actually did it. When he had stepped inside the bathroom Riff had just been getting out of the bath, the warm water dripping off of his pale body as the steam rolled around him in waves of fine translucent silk. A look of surprise had come over him and he had nearly slipped as he put his foot onto the wet hard tiled floor while yelling "Master Cain!"

An amused smile made its way onto his face as he turned over in his bath. The red rose petals sticking to his skin as it was exposed to the warm air. He just couldn't get it out of his head how amazing his butler looked when covered with a light sheen of liquid. Riff was always so proper that he had never seen him naked before. Hell, it was hard to recall seeing him without a shirt.

He trailed a hand down his lean chest from his hardened nipples, rolling back onto his back as he lightly teased his inner thighs. His head rested against the edge of the tub, slightly uncomfortable but not enough to make him move just yet. Cain's golden green eyes slid closed as he wrapped his fingers around his length. Slowly he worked himself into an erection as his other hand gently teased and twisted one of his nipples. Images of Riff in different positions soon filtered threw his mind in assorted stages of undress, each varying in degree of rating.

A low moan passed his lips as he continued moving his hand along his erection and soon after he took his other hand from his nipple and moved it down until his fingers pressed against his sphincter muscles. Lubricated by the water he eased a finger inside of him, slowly massaging and relaxing his inner muscles before inserting another.

Distracted by his actions Cain didn't even notice the subtle creek of the door as it opened or the faint sound of his name being called threw the opening.

Riff glanced into the bathroom after not receiving an answer from Cain and took a step towards the Count before stopping suddenly. Holding his breath he listened harder and soon enough the sound repeated. "Riff…"

Short gasps followed the sound of his name being called out and it didn't take him long to figure out just what his master was doing. Slowly he backed his way out of the room and silently shut the door behind him. Leaning back against it a dark blush spread across his cheeks as he licked his lips nervously. "Master Cain…"

Cain moaned loudly as he came, his long fingers pressing into and massaging his prostate. Sighing he then reluctantly removed his fingers and finished washing himself off before stepping out of the bath. 'Just because I'm attracted to Riff doesn't mean I have to make a fool out of myself.' He thought as he wrapped himself in his large white towel.

A.N. Maybe I'll write another chapter where Riff and Cain get together. 


	2. Rapunzel

I decided to make it into a longer Fanfic. I can't remember if the name Hawthorn was used in the manga or not. And I'm pretty sure that they did have a car but I could be wrong. I tried to make them in character at least. (Were they in London? Or was that another manga I read?)

Riff and Cain WILL get together, but Riff is being stubborn.

Riff was acting strange, Cain thought as he reclined languidly against one of his many plush couches. He had barely said anything to him all day and had given him several strange looks when he had thought that he wasn't looking. Even Oscar who had infiltrated his house had mentioned his behavior. "What's wrong with Riff?"

He shrugged in answer, seemingly unconcerned with his butler's behavior. Oscar in turn shrugged it off as Riff just being weird. With a master like Cain it wasn't really all that surprising that he had finally lost it. If in dead that was what was going on.

"So are you planning on helping me out or not?" He suddenly remembered what Oscar had came to see him about. Apparently he had found this beautiful girl while aimlessly wandering the streets of London, undoubtedly while searching for something he didn't even know the name of.

He said that after she had run into him three armed guards came to cart her off, shoving her into a stage coach and taking off at an extremely fast past. After a few days of researching to find out who she was Oscar had come to him for help. Claiming that he was used to this kind of crap already and would know what to do. Cain thought he was just being a lazy ass but didn't put his retort in such words. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

Oscar had this shocked hurt look on his face that made Cain stifle a giggle. "You wouldn't leave that poor defenseless girl on her own, would you? Besides, she's just your type." Cain scowled lightly. 'As if you would know what my type is.' He glanced at Riff who stood stoically in the corner as if waiting for his commands.

"Alright. But in return you must promise to never enter my home again." Oscar gaped at him in shock and sputtered indignantly at him. Riff remained silently in the corner.

Holding up a hand he silently commanded Oscar to shut up and turned his attention to his Butler. "Riff!" He jerked lightly and looked up at his master. "We'll be departing to Hawthorn manor shortly."

He nodded in understanding. "I shall prepare your transport." He quickly exited the room without even a glance behind him. It was if he was relieved to go. 'What's wrong with him?' He asked himself silently.

Immediately upon exiting the compartment Cain was attacked by several women. Each of them squealing about how it was an honor to meet the famous Count Cain Hargreaves. Oscar pouted beside him, having none of the girls to fawn over him in such a manner. Slowly he was able to pry some of the girls from him and was incredibly grateful when Madam Hawthorn shooed them away and scolded them for converging on him like that.

As was procedure Cain gently held and kissed the back of Madam Hawthorn's hand, bowing slightly as he did so and causing her to blush madly. "It's such an honor to have you here, Master Cain."

"Thank you for having me." She nodded rather detachedly at Oscar and didn't even bother to acknowledge Riff who was holding his coat over one arm and standing behind him.

"Let us adjourn inside and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like some tea, Mr. Hargreaves?" She turned around and began leading them towards the house. Her own butler took the keys from Riff and went to park it himself, leaving him free to follow his master.

"That would fine, Mrs. Hawthorn." Oscar muttered and pouted behind him. Dragging his feet and kicking rocks like a child.

Upon entering the mansion Cain wasn't surprised to see it lavishly decorated with expensive items and décor that served no further purpose than to impress guests and show off their owner's wealth. Oscar whistled appreciatively. Figures.

Madam Hawthorn quickly had them seated at a long elegant table, Count Cain beside her and Oscar even further behind him. Like a good little butler Riff stood off to the side behind Cain in case he needed anything. Though that was hardly necessary with the over abundance of staff running about them asking if they needed anything. After the commotion had died down the Count politely sipped his tea and waited for her to start the conversation that could potentially get them thrown out of the manor if he didn't word it right.

"So, Master Cain, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Hawthorn Manor?" He choose his words delicately so as not to upset her.

"My friend here met a girl with long blond hair not too long ago. We believe that she lives here." Ok. Maybe he didn't word it as carefully as he should have, but it was better to get straight to the point anyway. He watched as Madam Hawthorn stiffened up and said quite curtly.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is no one of that description living here." She was lying threw her teeth but he thought it wise not to call her on it. Taking a last sip of tea she set her cup down and stood suddenly. "I'm sorry to have to end this so soon but I'm afraid I'm a very busy woman and I must now ask you to leave."

Cain slowly stood up and out of the corner of his eye saw Oscar do the same. "We're sorry to have wasted your time then." With a small bow he pushed in his chair and briskly left the room. Once they neared the door the same butler who had parked their car handed Riff the keys and gave him the directions to where he had parked it, basically leaving him to fend for himself.

Without so much as a blink he took the keys and walked off from the two of them, following the directions perfectly without complaint.

Cain and Oscar stood in front of the manor waiting for Riff, speaking in soft hushed voices. "You think she was lying?"

"Of coarse she was. Didn't you see her reaction to my question? The girl is definitely here." 'But to what purpose is she hiding her?' He felt a light touch on his elbow and looked over to see Riff standing patiently at his side. He hadn't even hear the car pull up. His eyes narrowed slightly. And Oscar had taken his seat.

TBC… 


	3. Rapunzel 2

A.N. Anyone notice how all the girls who love Cain or Cain is in love with die? And yet all the guys live? It's a message, Cain! Give up and get together with Riff! Before Jezebel gets to you.

That might not actually be that bad. I may write a story about that!

The thorns from the briar bush pricked against his skin as he crouched down behind it. It made him wonder just why in the hell this kind of bush was planted in a noble woman's yard. Riff crouched down beside him as silent as he had been these past few days. He had even started to avoid Cain so much that the Count had had to ambush him in the hallway. He would have demanded an explanation but for some reason knew that Riff wouldn't give him one. Not yet at least.

Another gardener walked by and he crouched down lower so as not to be caught. When the other had walked away he hurriedly darted out from behind the bush and plastered himself against the wall of the manor, looking around to corner to make sure that no one was there before proceeding. Riff of course had no trouble keeping up with him and even held him up as he ungracefully tripped over a small rock that he hadn't seen.

He Smiled lightly at him before continuing to move stealth fully around the premises. After their initial contact Madam Hawthorn had been conveniently busy every time he or Oscar had attempted to visit her. This left him with no other choice than to infiltrate manor and find out for himself just what was going on. He had taken the opportunity to drag Riff along with him. He had hardly seen him at all recently. Like a phantom he seemed to disappear as soon as he had entered the same room as him. Cain was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Looking to the right he spied a back entrance into the Manor. Undoubtedly it lead into the servant's quarters, not that it mattered. It was a way in to go unnoticed. He just hoped that there was no servants in there to spot them. Creeping along he opened the door a crack and peeked inside. No one was there. Perfect.

Leaving the door open he heard Riff close it quietly behind him as he made his way down the hallway. Taking a mere guess as to which direction he needed to go he headed up the north stairwell. The further they went the darker it seemed to get and few and far between were the torches along the walls. Riff took one out of it's holder and held it to the side so Cain could see where he was going.

At the top of the stair was a heavy wooden door that was locked heavily on the outside. It would require a many assortment of keys or at least 15 minutes to pick the locks of all seven of them. Of course all of them had to be from different brands, now didn't they? He sighed and got to work on them quickly. He hoped that Oscar, who and agreed to distract Madam Hawthorn, would keep her busy enough so that she or one of her servants wouldn't find them.

With one last click the last bolt unlatched and Riff moved up close beside him to help push open the trap door. Thankfully Riff was skilled enough to help him and keep the torch away from their clothing and not set either of them on fire. They climbed up into the room above them and shut the door slowly after them.

It wasn't as Cain had expected it to be. The room was cluttered with antiques, some of them broken and nearly all of them cluttered in dust. A small unmade bed resided in the corner with a single small oil lamp of the table beside it. It smelt recently used.

Riff placed the torch in the holder above the door and maneuvered around Cain to check the room for any possible hazards. Finding nothing and no one Cain was quite disappointed. Had he been mistaken in his information? A loud click caught his attention and he whirled around to look back at the door.

Riff ran over and attempted to open it to no avail. "I'm sorry Mr. Hargreaves, to have to lock you in there. But it seems that you don't know how to leave well enough alone." It was Madam Hawthorn. Several other clicks followed the initial one and he knew that she had placed all the locks back into place. He went over to the single window that the round room had and looked down what seemed to be at least four stories to the yard bellow. There was no way that either he or Riff could climb down that thing.

He looked around the room once again for anything that he could use as a latter or a rope to no avail. The bed sheets that were there had no hope of reaching the ground even with all of them tied together. They were trapped.

Several hours later Cain was sitting on the small bed while Riff was leaning against the wall opposite to him. The sun hadn't even gone down yet and he knew that Oscar wouldn't even attempt to get to them until nightfall.

The day before Cain had received information from one of his acquaintances about the girl known as Silvia Hawthorn. Apparently her parents had died when she was little and she had been sent to live with her aunt, Amelia Hawthorn who happened to be the Madam of Hawthorn Manor. Guests to the manor had claimed to see a young girl with long blond hair roaming the halls at night with several guards surrounding her. She always had a sad look to her that made some of the men who visited instantly fall in love with her.

It was rumored that her aunt hated her because of her beauty and shut her up in one of the manor's towers, letting her out only at night to roam the manor when no one was around to see her. This is what lead to Cain breaking into the manor in the first place. This room was probably the girl's room. But where was the girl? That was something that the Count didn't know the answer to just yet. But he planned to find out. Right after they got out of this damn room of course.

He sighed and tapped his fingers impatiently against the metal bar that was the bed's headboard. Glancing over at Riff he saw the same practiced bored expression as his own. The only difference was that Riff had for some reason grown uncomfortable around him.

Making his decision he stood up and walked over to his butler whose eyes opened and widened in surprise at his masters sudden movement. Grabbing a hold of Riff's wrist he dragged him back over to the bed and forced him to sit on it before sitting back down beside him as though he hadn't done anything strange at all.

Riff looked at him with a strange questioning look and silently waited for Cain's explanation. "Why have you been avoiding me, Riff?" He looked startled at the question and Cain could see from looking into his eyes that he was desperately searching for an explanation without giving away his real reason for doing so.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you, Master Cain, I have just been very busy lately. I am sorry if you are upset by that. I will try to be more accommodating to your needs." 'Nice cover, Riff. But I know better than that.' He thought.

"What's your real reason for avoiding me?" He could literally see Riff panicking, although he was very good at hiding it. "Don't lie to me, Riff. I know there's a reason. Now tell me it." His voice left no room for argument.

Riff looked away from him and it was clear that he didn't really want to say what had been bothering him. But it was an order from his Master Cain, he couldn't ignore it no matter how much he wanted to at the moment. "A few days ago I accidentally walked in on you…ah…pleasuring yourself." He said it bluntly in order to get it over with, a slight blush marring his cheeks.

Cain froze for a moment beside him. He had been there? Suddenly he remembered that he had called out Riff's name as he was touching himself. He had thought that he had still been busy with the paper work. Evidentially that wasn't the case. "And that caused you to start avoiding me?"

"Well…" He paused trying to find the right words. "You…uh….called out my name, Master Cain."

He waited a few moments before attentively asking. "Do my affections bother you, Riff?"

"No-no…I suppose I was just embarrassed at having walked in on you…doing that. Anyway it's not as though anything can come of it."

He was mildly affronted at his bold statement. "Why not?"

Riff glanced at him before answering. "I am merely your servant, Master Cain. It is improper for me to have such a relationship with you."

Cain frowned at that. "Improper? Since when has anything I say or do been proper? You're the only one that's been there for me through everything. How can it not be that I fall in love with you?"

Riff jerked back to look at him, startled. "You shouldn't love me, Master Cain! You should find a nice young girl to marry and have a family with…" He trailed off at Cain's glare.

"Why? To appease all of my nagging relatives and to abide by societies strict codes and boundaries? I'd rather be an outcast with you than marry some simpering female who wants nothing more than to add more pounds to her check book." He raised a hand to Riff's cheek and leaned foreword so he couldn't look away. "You know as well as I that everyone I try to get close to but you and a select few die before they could ever really mean anything to me. Don't deny me the chance to love someone whole heartedly without the fear of losing them to death."

Leaning foreword he placed his lips against Riff's and kissed him for the first time. His lips were as soft as satin and parted gently as he ran his tongue against them. He could feel Riff starting to pull away and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in tighter as he continued to kiss him. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to lose Riff. Not to anyone.

Stubbornly he pushed him back down against the mattress, leaning all of his weight on him so that Riff had no choice but to comply. Slowly he took possession of Riff's mouth. His tongue sweeping against and exploring every contour of it. Riff was his. And he was never going to willingly allow anyone to take him from him.

Slowly he released him from the kiss and allowed him to breath as he placed kisses along his neck as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. Riff brought his hands up and held onto Cain's, preventing him from continuing undoing his shirt. "We shouldn't…"

He looked down into his eyes and asked him seriously. "Do you love me, Riff?"

"…Yes." Cain kissed him again.

"Then there's no reason we shouldn't do this." Having his master's tongue shoved down his throat once more stopped any further protests he might have had and he gladly wrapped his arms around the form of his young master. No matter how he protested he knew that he too had wanted this for a long time now and was in no position to deny his master his desires.

He allowed Cain to unbutton his shirt all of the way and slip it to the sides of his body along with his suit jacket. His cold hands trailed down his warm flesh, trying to explore every part of him as though he could disappear at any instant. His fingers rubbed and twisted his nipples and he was hard pressed not to gasp into his mouth as his master ground his hips into his.

Groaning he flipped the both of them over, undoing Cain's shirt so he could lick his way down his lover's chest. The Count buried a hand into Riff's bluish hair and urged him to continue. He vowed to poison anyone who even thought to dare interrupt them at this moment.

Riff licked a wet line against a sensitive patch of skin just above his pant line that efficiently broke Cain out of his current line of thought. He gently pulled Riff up by his hair and kissed him passionately while he skillfully removed his tie, shirt, and suit jacket from him. They both kicked off their shoes before Riff escaped Cain's embrace and moved back down lower to his pants. His fingers moved awkwardly to undo his belt and slip it off of him before he nervously unzipped them.

Cain lifted his hips to help Riff as he slipped his pants and underwear off of him and was nearly quivering with anticipation. This was much better than any of his fantasies. He would take the real Riff over any of them any day.

When Riff carefully wrapped his lips around the head of his erection Cain had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. His mouth felt exquisite around him and he momentarily lost his breath as Riff took in more of his erection.

Having another man's length in his mouth was something new to Riff so he did what he knew that he would of liked and paid close attention to the sounds his master was making. Evidentially he was doing a good job of it when Cain buried his fingers back into his hair and attempted to thrust into his mouth. It was a good thing that he was holding his lover's hips or he might of choked on him.

Reluctantly he let his lover fall from his mouth and moved back to search along the table. Soon he found what he had wanted and turned back to his lover who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, panting lightly. Seeing what his butler held a slight grin passed his lips and he parted his legs widely while giving Riff a 'come hither' look.

Riff moaned lightly at the sight and quickly leaned back over his lover, kissing him deeply as he fumbled to uncork the bottle of perfume he had stolen from the table and lathered his fingers in it. He kissed his way down Cain's chest and took a nipple into his mouth as he slowly slid a finger into him. Encouraged by his moans he quickly stretched him thoroughly before adding another finger.

Pushing his fingers deep inside of him he ended up brushing against Cain's prostate which caused him to arch his back and thrust down onto Riff's fingers. Carefully he removed his fingers from him as well as the rest of his clothing before lavishing his own erection in the potent smelling liquid. He replaced the bottle back onto the table and positioned himself carefully over Cain. "Are you sure?"

Cain looked up into his eyes and said without hesitation. "Yes." He leaned down and gently kissed his lover before he began slowly pushing his way past his sphincter muscles, waiting for them to relax each time he tensed up before moving foreword. Soon he was seated all the way inside of his lover and he waited until Cain smiled and rocked his hips back against him before he withdrew slightly from him. Pushing back in he drew a groan from his master's lips and he was somewhat surprised to hear him ordering him to move faster not too soon after.

Wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small round room and the sound of both of their moans almost hid the noise of the squeaking mattress beneath them. It certainly hadn't been meant for this purpose.

Sweat clung to both of them as would water to a condensed glass and the fact that they were technically prisoners in Hawthorn Manor no longer mattered to them. The only thing that mattered right now was each other and the pleasure that they were making one another feel. Cain moaned and thrust back desperately against him and Riff sensed that they would both soon be ready to come and began stroking Cain's erection in time with their thrusts.

Pulling Riff down to him Cain kissed him passionately and moaned into his mouth as he came. His contracting and tightening muscles bringing Riff into an orgasm soon after.

Slowly they came down from their climax, both clinging to each other desperately as Riff carefully laid his weight upon Cain's sweat covered body. They panted heavily for a few moments before Riff lifted himself slightly to pull out of Cain, causing him to moan regretfully at the lose.

He rolled over to the side and brought Cain up against him so that neither of them would roll off the bed and was thankful that it was a warm night as their skin was thoroughly exposed to the spring air. Cain looked up at him with tired but loving eyes. "There's no way that you can deny me now."

He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't want to." Cain returned his smile and curled up against his side. He rested his head against his chest and was soon drifting off to sleep. "I love you, Riff."

Riff nuzzled his hair and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Cain."

A.N. Not the end yet of course. Rapunzel hasn't been rescued and/or died yet. Oh yes, and Oscar is in for a treat. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Yay, the last chapter. I actually finished a fanfic that wasn't entirely a PWP. Oh yeah, and I found out where I thought they had a car from. It was from the manga Gorgeous Carat. (I don't really want to change it now so it will stay as a car or you can pretend it's a carriage or whatever they have.)

The sound of locks clicking echoed threw out the room but went unheard by the couple lying heaped onto the small mattress. A few seconds later a large creak signified the door being open and several muffled curses filtered threw as Oscar fought with the sheer weight of it. Finally managing to get it open enough for him to fit half of his body threw he looked around the room for the two occupants. His eyes soon roamed over the bed and he felt his body freeze up in shock at what he was seeing. "What the hell!"

Loosing his grip on the door it slammed back down against him and sent him falling down the stairs to land in a heap in the slight curve of the stair well.

Back up in the room Cain shot out of bed and looked around wildly. Cautiously he wormed his way out of Riff's embrace and knelt down near the door. Lifting it up he peered down to the stairs to see Oscar sprawled across them. "What are you doing?"

Oscar jumped slightly and looked up at Cain who was still completely naked. "Oh, god, man! Put on some clothing! I'm scarred for life..." He held his head in his hands and pushed his palms into his eyes as though that would get rid of the images.

Cain blinked and then closed the door again. It's not as though it was his fault Oscar had walked in on them. "What is it?" He glanced back over at Riff who was sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning himself off with one of the sheets. He grimaced at the sticky way his own body felt.

"Just Oscar. The door's open now." He cleaned himself off with one of the other sheets and started getting dressed along with Riff. His butler grabbed his tie off of the floor and graciously tied it for him, leaning in to kiss him gently as he did so. Right after he was threw tying it he went over and opened the door for him, acting as though nothing had happened.

Cain hid a small smile from him and went threw the door, leaving Riff to re-bolt it so Madam Hawthorn wouldn't know that they had escaped just yet. Oscar stood of to the side with a strange expression of his face as Cain walked by. "Just what the hell were you two doing up there?" He pretty much already knew the answer but for some reason felt the need to ask the question anyway.

The Count grinned mysteriously at him. "What are you talking about, Oscar?"

He sputtered in inability to come up with a proper response to that question. "But I...you...and he...Oh forget it!" He shoved his hands into his pockets and began muttering to himself about something or other.

"Did you get anything out of Madam Hawthorn?" Oscar stopped muttering long enough to glare at him.

"No. She had her butler throw me out after the first ten minutes and then had her head gardener chase me with a rake." Cain heard Riff make a small noise behind them but when he looked back his face was expressionless.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Cain felt an arm wrap around his waist and glanced over his shoulder at Riff who held his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. Soon footsteps were heard coming down the hall that stopped not to far away. Rough whispered voices reached his ears and he had to hold his breath in order to fully hear them. "Is Silvia still in south tower?"

"No, Madam. We brought her to the bathing quarters just as always."

"What! With those two running around? Who cares if they're locked up in the north tower! I don't trust them! Now hurry up and get her back to the south tower!"

"Yes Madam." Soon the sets of footsteps faded away in several directions and it was all right for them to move again.

"Well at least now we know where she is." Cain peaked around the corner before heading down the south hallway, not bothering to answer to Oscar's comment. Several times the three of them had to dart into random nooks and crannies to hide from the overabundance of servants in the manor.

The further south they went the seemingly more servants appeared. They must either be getting closer or it was some sort of strange freakish coincidence. Though that seemed to be highly unlikely. Cain looked around them and smirked to himself as he made and executive decision.

Suddenly he turned around, grabbed Oscar, and shoved him into a group of servants. Causing them all to fall over and Oscar to yell in surprise. Quickly he latched onto Riff's wrist and darted down the hall with him as the servants scrambled to keep up. Darting into a room he shut the door just as they ran past it. Thinking that they had continued down the hallway.

Sighing in relief Cain turned around froze suddenly. Behind Riff was a young woman that was staring at them in shock. She was wearing nothing more than a white towel and was dripping wet. The sound of the water splashing in the bathtub was still heard behind her.

Cain lifted his hands up in surrender and talked soothingly yet hurriedly to her. "Now listen, we didn't--" He was cut off by the girl's scream.

She ran back and picked up a random object off of the vanity and chucked it at him. "Who are you! What are you doing here!" Riff stood in front of Cain and protected him from flying objects she was hurling at them.

"We didn't mean to!" He heard yelling outside the door and leaned against it as someone tried to open it. Riff grabbed the girl and covered her mouth with his hand as she struggled to get free.

"What's going on in there!" There was a thud as a body hit the door and slid down to the floor. Oscar's voice filtered threw soon after. "Cain! How dare you use me as a scrape goat!" Cain sighed I relief and opened the door to let him in. Oscar pushed him up against the wall and glared at him. "Cain!"

Riff leaned down and whispered into the girls ear about staying quiet and getting dressed as the two yelled at each other in the background. Silvia huffed and grabbed her cloths before hiding back behind the shower curtain and getting dressed. Once she was done she stepped out and cleared her throat. The others continued to ignore her completely and she glared at them evilly before throwing another vase near the vicinity of Count Cain's head.

They stopped bickering immediately and looked back at her bewilderedly, Oscar getting off of Cain and laughing nervously.

Cain looked at Riff and nodded, communicating wordlessly about what he wanted. Riff picked up Silvia and slung her over his shoulder as Cain opened the door and made a mad dash down the hallway with Riff and Oscar trailing after him. He could hear several voices yelling loudly behind him along with many sets of footsteps speeding after them.

Rounding several corners he hoped that he was taking the right ones and that they would eventually lead them to the outside. Hopefully close to where Riff had parked the car.

Silvia was in the meantime screaming her head off and kicking wildly at Riff who only tightened his grip on her and hurried faster after his master.

After several minutes Cain turned another corner and had to dodge to the side to avoid running over the Manor's butler.

Oscar was unfortunately not so lucky and wasted several moments untangling himself from the old man.

Running further he saw an open door that apparently lead to the Court Yard as he stumbled threw it.

The four of them ran into the garden running over several patches of flowers as they did so. Finding a semi secluded spot behind a large patch of trees and bushes they dove down behind them and hushed Silvia as a whole mass of servants swarmed the area searching for them.

Cain looked at Riff again and he nodded as he handed Silvia over to him. He covered her mouth with his hand and held her arms to her side, wincing as she kicked him rather hard.

Meanwhile, Riff crouched down and then ran along the trail off bushes, disappearing behind them to go and retrieve their car.

At the front of the Manor Madam Hawthorn exited threw the doors and began screaming at her servants quite unladylike. "You incompetent fools! Haven't you found them yet? Hurry up or I'll make sure you never work in this country again!"

Oscar sworn and muttered beside him as they started to draw closer to them.

A screeching or tires behind them caught their attention and Cain darted out and ran towards the car as he dragged the girl along with him. He shoved bother her and Oscar into the back before practically diving over the surprised Riff's lap into the passenger seat. "Drive!"

Looking back behind them as the scenery whizzed past them Cain could see Madam Hawthorn with her hair falling out of her bun and several tears upon her elegant silken gown, yelling profanities at them as they left.

A few days Later

"So, how is Silvia?"

"Oh, shut up!" Oscar sat down uninvited upon Count Cain's couch and nursed his black eye tenderly. A while ago Silvia had slapped him and ran out of his manor bare footed, not even bothering to glance back as she fled. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since that day. And not to mention that Madam Hawthorn had been a pain in their asses ever sine they had thwarted her.

It was all Cain could do to keep the police from breaking down his door and the spies off of his lawn. At least Riff had been there for him.

He glanced up at his butler as he filled his cup with tea and gave him a small smile.

Merry attacked Oscar unnoticed in the background for sitting on her tarot cards as Cain slowly dragged Riff's head down to meet him in a tender kiss. Life was perfect, well, as perfect as life could get for the famous Count Cain Hargreaves.

A.N: Sorry about this chapter but my computer didn't save what I had typed before and I am a little pissed off at having to retype it. Maybe I'll rewrite it in the future, but I highly doubt it. Thanks for reading. Ja matta ne. 


End file.
